Cinderanna
Cinderanna is the femslash ship between Anna and Cinderella from the Disney fandom. Canon As Anna and Cinderella are from different series, they have never met in canon. While Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. In the film, both Anna and Cinderella held Belle and Tianas' signer gowns still on the weaved strains of Rapunzel's long hair, while Jaq and Gus sowed the stains onto the gowns in order to make a dress made parachute to caught and deliver Ralph to safety. After it was done, the two held a mouse each in the palm of their hands. Along with them being apart of the Kingdom Hearts series as Princesses of Hearts, Cinderella is one of the first seven and when her role was completed the light in her, and the five other princess's hearts were passed onto other princesses, where Anna and her sister Elsa are two of them. Both Cinderella and Anna have their blue colored, notable dresses. Cinderella's signer ball gown and Anna's winter dress, that sits under her pink cloak. The two were also seen as children at the beginning of their Disney films, that are based on fairy tales, Cinderella and The Snow Queen. Along with the two Disney Princesses losing both of their parents, at first both women had trouble connecting with their sisters, as Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine are Cinderella's not very friendly step-sisters while Elsa was worried of hurting Anna with her ice magic again, until the two helped Anastasia and Elsa to welcome happiness and love into their hearts. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Cinderella is friends with the mice and birds she had clothes for, as well as her getting along with the horse and dog she has now since she was little. While Anna is seen cupping the ducklings that waddled into her hands, pets Hans' horse and after traveling beside Sven she begins to see the reindeer as a friend. Fanon Disney ship fans enjoy doing crossover ships with its many characters, and the femslash ships are commonly with its iconic Disney Princesses. Both Cinderella and Anna have been shipped by a small group of fans who believe that their dreams of love and happness, friendship with animals and connecting with their sisters could have them get along with each other. As good friends or lovers. It might be one of the less popular ships in the Disney Fandom, but it still has a loyal following among femslash shipper fans of their two Disney films. Because Ralph Breaks the Interest is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other, fans of the Disney side of the ship sometimes have Cinderella and Anna in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in the film. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Ashley/Anna (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net Trivia *They are two of the Disney based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time. **Even though there are two versions of Cinderella in the series, where the second Once Cinderella is of the show alone while the first Once Cinderella is based on both Disney's version of her and the fairy tale character they are drawn from. *Both of their names have an "A" and an "N" in them. *They are two of the Disney Princess characters, with limit time clothing, in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery RBTI Anna and Cinderella 1.gif RBTI Anna and Cinderella_2.gif RBTI Anna and Cinderella_3.gif RBTI Anna and Cinderella_4.gif Cinderanna and Mulsa by tekopupu.png Navigation